


Drowned in Desire

by JasnNCarly



Series: Tad and Cara Collection [6]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Cara just wants to be alone on the night of Tad and Dixie's reunion.





	Drowned in Desire

_“Tad, what are you—”_  
  
Her question had never been answered before their relationship was truly consummated; on the same day he thought he might be committing himself to another woman.  
  
Cara knew it was wrong to want him, to pray he saw their marriage was what he truly needed to live a happy life; having him within her embrace, to feel his lips again, she allowed herself to be swept away in the love she still carried for him.   
  
No one would understand them and that was just fine – if it meant she finally got her happily ever after.


End file.
